


What Could Have Been

by MonsieurMadeleine



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Dreams, Javert is dead, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurMadeleine/pseuds/MonsieurMadeleine
Summary: Valjean finds out that Javert is dead. He dreams about Javert confessing his love to him.





	

The newspaper lands on the doormat. My attention is directly directed to the huge headline on the front. ‘Corpse former inspector of Montreuil found in Seine near Paris’. No one has to tell me who the ‘former inspector’ is. It is Javert, obviously. He hasn’t been in Paris for days. I’ve been looking for him everywhere. The last time we met was… In the sewer. That day when I saved Marius from a painful death at the barricades.

I can’t believe it… Javert committed suicide… He killed himself… But why? I will never know.

And then I get struck by the feeling named guilt. I should have told him how I love him. Would it change anything? Javert was desperate… Nothing would change his action. Not even a confession of love. Even that wouldn’t change anything. Maybe it would even make it worse. He hates me. But what if he wouldn’t?

I sit in my fauteuil and dream away, imagining how my life would be if Javert didn’t hate me the way he did. If he loved me.

***

Someone knocks on the door.

‘Enter’ I answer, still sleepy.

‘It’s me Valjean.’ Javert’s sweet voice answers.

I stand up and open the door. And then Javert pounces me, kissing my neck, shoulders and face wildly, as if he has been waiting to do this for ages. Maybe he has. I don’t know. I don’t care. The only thing that I can thing about is pressing my lips to that beautiful face of his. Wrapping my legs around his muscular waist as he pushes me up to the wall. Maybe even… No… Thinking about him proposing to me… That’s way to fast. I shouldn’t. But I can – and will enjoy every second spent with Javert.

‘Valjean… I… I have to confess something…’ Javert says. His eyes serious.

‘You can tell me anything. You know you can trust me.’ I seal that promise with a kiss on his lips.

‘I’m in love with you. I know it sounds strange, and I can’t believe it either but… It’s true. I love you. I was never so certain about anything.’

‘I love you too. Ever since Toulon. Since… I loved how strong and young you looked in Toulon. So out of place between those criminals. Criminals like me.’

‘The only crime I can blame you for is the crime of stealing my heart.’

‘Javert, you charming guy.’ My eyes seem to look straight into his soul, seeing the mixed thoughts and emotions swirl around like a hurricane.

‘You’re not bad yourself either.’ Javert’s eyes travel down to my trousers. Javert doesn’t waste any more time and he drags me to my bedroom. He lays me on the bed and kneels between my legs. He kisses me on my lips, our tongues dance a wild tango. The tango of love. Tango D’Amour as they’d say it in French.

But then someone knocks on the door.

***

I wake up. It was a dream.

‘Who is it?’ I ask as there is another knocking on the door.

‘Papa?’ It’s Cosette. Of course. I survived the barricade and I saved Marius. Marius and Cosette are planning their wedding.

‘Come in dear.’

‘Were you asleep?’ Cosette asks, seeing the fatigue in my eyes.

‘Do you like this or this?’ Cosette holds up two different drawings in front of my nose.

‘Dearest, I don’t know.’

Cosette leaves, quite disappointed with my answer.

And then I can sink back into my world of thoughts. Into the hurricane of thoughts inside of my head. Javert is dead and I’ll have to survive without him… Maybe I’ll find another love. But no one can replace my Javert. Mon amour. Mon désir secret.


End file.
